Xams
by roguehobbit
Summary: Just like all High School students the X-Men have to take exams. This is my first fan fiction so be nice and please review. Completed
1. The Hunter

X-ams   
  
It was silent in the cellar of the mansion. It was also pitch black. Then, a sound, like imploding air, was heard and two yellow orbs popped into existence. The yellow lights blinked, apparently trying to adjust to the darkness. A tiny flashlight was turned on and a book was  
  
opened.  
  
Kurt Wagner was hanging from a ceiling beam by his tail. In his hands he held his Health textbook. Attached to the cover was a tiny book lamp.  
  
Reading upside-down with only a book lamp to read by would be an impossible way to study for most people. Not so for Kurt. He was just as comfortable upside-down as rightside-up and he could see in the dark. He only needed a tiny bit of light, hence the minuscule book lamp, to study for his upcoming Health exam. The only reason he didn't flip the light switch, which would promptly flood the room with light, was because he was in hiding. That was also why he was not in his room studying. The Hunter had already found him there.  
  
There is no way she can find me here. Kurt reassured himself. The light would not attract attention even if the Hunter thought to look in the area. And if she did come into the room the noise of the door opening would give him warning to turn off the book lamp and then all he had to do was be perfectly still. His dark blue fur would blend him with the darkness. Once she saw a completely dark room she would not bother turning on the light. Would she?  
  
Nah, now stop worrying and study! Kurt mentally told himself and flipped to the right chapter and after adjusting the light, started to read.  
  
The Hunter was so silent the prey didn't notice her entrance. Ever so softly she tiptoed until she was directly under the source of light. The prey was so absorbed in his book that he did not notice the danger until-  
  
"Hi Kurt! I have one more question for you."  
  
Kurt's heart was pounding so hard it was a wonder it did not jump out of his chest. Somehow he had managed to keep his tail wrapped around the beam. But he had dropped his textbook in his fright. He should have known. The Hunter seemed to have an uncanny way of finding him, wherever he went.  
  
"Kitty how, may I ask, did you find me this time?" Kurt asked in the calmest voice he could manage under the circumstances. Kitty looked straight up into Kurt's eyes (which was all she could see of him at the moment) and said,   
  
"Well you were not in your room, or in the kitchen, or with Evan, or anyone else I asked, so I thought if I was Kurt where would I go?"  
  
Kurt interrupted, "And you thought of the basement?"  
  
"Well I knew you could see in the dark pretty much so I began checking all the rooms that had the lights off until I worked my way down here and found you."  
  
"How did you get in here so silently?"  
  
"I realized you were hiding from me (which, by the way, is very childish of you Kurt, I only want to ask you a few questions) so I phased though all the walls of the rooms I was investigating."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Now can I ask you a question?"  
  
With a heavy sigh, Kurt swung a little to the right and flipped down to the ground.  
  
"Only one question?" Kurt asked as he looked around for his missing textbook.  
  
"Kurt."  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
"Here, I caught it when you dropped it on me."  
  
Kitty handed the book in the general direction of where Kurt's hands should be. Even with her eyes slightly adjusted to the dark, Kurt was still only a vague outline.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Vait, vhy should I be sorry? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
Kitty giggled. "Yeah, that was fun."  
  
Kurt sighed again. "Vhat vas your question? And you can only ask me one!" he added when he saw Kitty's mouth open.  
  
"How do you say porcupine in German?"  
  
"That's vhy you tracked me down? To ask me how you say porcupone?!"  
  
"Well, that and I have other questions..."  
  
"Nein! I mean no, no more questions, just one!" Kurt was backing away from Kitty.  
  
"But Kurt... fine we'll talk about that later. First how do you say porcupine?"  
  
"Schtickenschwein." Then there was a *BAMF* as Kurt teleported and Kitty knew she was alone in the cellar.  
  
"Like, how do you spell that?" she asked the empty room. 


	2. Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. I repeat I do not own the X-Men. I'd be very rich if I did. Sadly I don't have any money so don't sue me. It would be a waste of your time.  
  
Shout outs. Yes I will be giving shout outs! It's like bribery. Give nice reviews and I will give shout outs. Here we go, thanks to Kaminarimon and Rogue for being the first people to review. Also I'm sorry storm child that you couldn't review and I'm trying to fix that problem.   
  
So on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Sanctuary  
  
Rogue was on her bed studying for her Geometry exam. The room she shared with Kitty was unusually quiet. Kitty had gone elsewhere to study for her various exams. She had just gotten into 'study mode' when she heard the familiar *BAMF* outside her door. Then a knock.  
  
Without glancing up from her notes she said, "Come in Kurt."   
  
  
  
Kurt quickly opened the door, slipped in, and closed it. Then he leaned against it and slid down until he was sitting on the floor.  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow.   
  
"She vouldn't think of looking in here, vould she? The last place she vould look vould be in her room right?"  
  
"Ah don't know. She's a smart girl. She might think of it because it would be the most unlikely place you would be."  
  
Kurt whimpered and put his head in his arms.  
  
"Why are you hiding from Kitty?"  
  
"She is studying for her German exam. It involves an essay at the end on any subject, but it has to be an German. So she has been asking me thousands of questions and I just couldn't take it anymore!" Kurt's answer was rather muffled since his head was still in his arms.  
  
"You can stay in here and study as long as you are silent." Rogue stressed the last word.  
  
"Danke schön, Rogue, danke schön!" With that Kurt opened his Health book, once again, and began to read, still in his position on the floor.  
  
Rogue smiled, shook her head slightly, and continued to read her notes.  
  
A half hour later ( Kurt had moved on to studying for World History and Rogue was still on Geometry) Kitty gave up looking for the missing Kurt. She had even checked the roof and when she couldn't find him there she stamped her foot and yelled, "If I fail this exam I'm blaming you!"  
  
A pigeon who was perched on the edge of the roof was startled into flight.   
  
After apologizing to the bird, Kitty phased through the roof deciding she had better start working on her essay even if she didn't understand half of the material. 


	3. Blackmailing Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men! I don't own anything 'cept various collectibles and my cat.  
  
Shout outs: blaithlin-windmistress- Yes, a porcupine. Why does Kitty need to know how to say porcupine? Only Kitty knows...lol. And thanks for saying I have a great technique. Stormchild- thank you for your support, and yes I am blackmailing for reviews. Wahhaaha! I'm evil that way.  
  
Chapter 3: Blackmailing Tears  
  
Kurt had learned early on not to teleport into the kitchen. The second week he had lived at the Institute he had 'bamfed' right next to Mr. Logan. He missed ending up a part of Mr. Logan by inches. Also Mr. Logan had almost skewered him with his claws. This was why Kurt was walking towards the kitchen so he had warning that someone was in there. And that someone was crying.  
  
*Oh please don't let it be...* Yes, it was Kitty. She was sitting at the little table with her arms folded on the table top cradling her head.  
  
Amid the sobs there could be heard "I'm going to fail! I'm going to faiiilll!" Kurt had never heard Kitty like this before. It was scary.  
  
"Umm, Kitty are you ok?" *That was an incredibly stupid question.*  
  
"Nooo, (sob) I'm going to fail! Kurt I've never failed anything in my whole life!"  
  
"Vhat are you going to fail?"  
  
(More sobbing) " My German exam!"  
  
Failing one exam did not seem to merit such an emotional response from Kurt's point of view. She hadn't even failed it yet. And even if she did, which he seriously doubted would happen, there was no way she wouldn't pass the class.  
  
When someone's life is there grades there is no reasoning with them. Kurt realized this. So he did the only thing that he could do.  
  
With a look of resignation on his face he sat down at the table. "Vhat could I do to help?"  
  
Kitty lifted her head out of her arms and looked at him. "You will help me?"  
  
"Ja." *What am I getting myself into?*  
  
"Oh Kurt!" With that Kitty jumped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kitty then quickly got back into her chair and picked up her pen.  
  
"Now how do you spell-"  
  
"Vait!" Kurt placed his hand in front of Kitty's mouth. "No more of this question and answer game. You vrite out your essay and I vill correct it after you are done."  
  
"But I don't know some of the words I need-"  
  
"Vrite them in English then." Kurt started to get up.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?"  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to get my Vorld History book from your and Rogue's room-"  
  
"My room? That's where you were?"  
  
"Ja, I only came down here to get a snack."  
  
"So that's where you were...like, I never would of thought of that."  
  
"That vas the idea." 


	4. The Morning Before

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own the X-Men. Surprise! I bet I'd give you guy's all heart attacks if I said I did...that would be nifty, owning the X-Men...oh the possibilities...  
  
Shout outs: Taineyah, you love it? Yea! *Does a little dance* Yup, everyone seems to think its cute. StormHeart(laughs evilly at something only you and I know) here's your other chapter. Georgia Peach, you reviewed! Thank you! They better have exams, or life just wouldn't be fair.  
  
Chapter 4: The Morning Before  
  
It was Friday morning. The X-Men had survived almost a week of exams. But today was the day everyone was worried about.  
  
Scott and Jean were both nervous about their Chemistry final. Scott had to ace it to pass the class and he and Jean had spent hours and hours studying for it.  
  
Evan was anxious about his American Government exam. He also needed to get an A on it to pass the class. "Man, its just so boring, you know?" he had once told Kurt. He hoped two all nighters would make up for all those naps.  
  
Kurt had two exams today. His World History and his English. He wasn't concerned about the World History. Rogue had helped him with that. He really shouldn't of had to been troubled about the English, but he had a feeling his teacher, Miss Westin, didn't like him and that she might tamper with his grade. So Kurt really wanted to pass with a B or up, so even if Miss Westin did lower his grade there was no way he could fail.  
  
Rogue had her Geometry final today. Her grade was low and she knew that if she failed the exam horribly she might not pass. Kitty had tutored her the night before and had kept asking if she understood it yet. "Umm...no." was the typical answer and finally Kitty had left to study for her own exams.  
  
Kitty was almost in hysterics over her two exams, Trigonometry and German. Mostly she was worried about German. After Kurt had corrected her essay, Kitty had re-wrote it three times to help her memorize it. It is very hard to memorize words that have over eleven letters in them though.  
  
Breakfast that morning was a silent affair. When Miss. Munroe had asked the students if they were confident that they would pass their exams today she received groans, glares, and Kitty had started crying. Even when the Professor had reminded them that this was the last day until summer there was not any enthusiastic responses. No one thought they would live through the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi everyone, I want to explain something to you all. When I started this fan fiction I should have been studying for my own finals. But I'm stupid and a procrastinator and I felt like making the X-Men suffer with me. Apparently I work better under stress and after I was free of school and the suicidal feelings exams bring on I lost my creative juices. So if (stressing the word 'if' here) you notice that my writing starts to decline in value(a.k.a., starts to suck) that's why. But please read on and keep reviewing. Thank you for your time.  
  
~:b~  
  
roguehobbit 


	5. It Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Kay? There. HA! You can't sue me now.  
  
Shout outs: Gohanzgirl, thank you. I feel weird about the chapters I wrote after my own exams so it's nice to know I'm doing a good job.  
  
Chapter 5: It Starts  
  
8:20. The exams had started  
  
Evan immediately fell asleep and throughout the hour and a half the exam lasted had to be poked awake by his friend who sat behind him.  
  
Kitty was a bundle of nerves until the Trigonometry final was put in front of her. She was an excellent test taker and once she could start on it she was no longer afraid of failing.  
  
Kurt was glad Rogue had made him memorize the dates of some important events (1066-Battle of Hastings) and that he knew stuff about the Roman Emperors. When he finished he still had a half hour to go, so he laid his head on his desk and slept until he was told to leave by his teacher.  
  
Evan and Kitty met up in the hallway on their way to the cafeteria where students were given 30 minutes to study until the next exam.  
  
"So, like, how did you do on American Government?"  
  
"Ugg." said Evan.  
  
"That bad?" Kitty sounded sympathetic, but she had no idea how he felt, because she had never felt 'ugg' after anything. Well, maybe after gym class.  
  
"I kept falling asleep and Kevin had to keep poking me. Some of it I knew but the rest..." he trailed off, looking up at the ceiling and put his hands together and mouthed 'Please!'  
  
Kitty giggled. "Your hoping for Divine Intervention for the rest?"  
  
"I'll try anything. But now my exams are over. What do you have next?"  
  
Kitty immediately lost her perky attitude. "German."  
  
She said it with such dread in her voice like she was saying 'Armageddon' that Evan smiled.  
  
"You'll do fine. You always do."  
  
As the two Freshmen entered the cafeteria they saw Jean, Scott, Kurt, Rogue, and Rogue's British friend, Risty sitting at a table in the corner. As they sat down with their friends, Jean asked "How did it go?"  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Fine."  
  
"Ugg." said Evan once again.  
  
"How'd you do in World History?" Kitty asked Kurt.  
  
"He had better of done great or Ah'll be considered a bad tutor." said Rogue.  
  
"I think I did fine." Kurt said, though he sounded distracted. That was because he was trying to cram more information for his upcoming English final and eating potato chips while trying to tune into the conversation at the same time.  
  
Risty turned to Rogue. "You tutored him? That poor boy! You have a hard time learning anything yourself, much less teaching someone eles."  
  
"Ha ha. Risty your one to talk." Rogue was trying to study for her Geometry exam and talk at the same time.  
  
"What do you have next Risty?" Scott asked.  
  
"I have English with that bloody bi-", Risty stopped and changed what she was about to say when she saw Kitty's eyes getting bigger. "-with that jerk Miss Westin."  
  
Kurt sat up at that. "She's mean to you too?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I can't prove it, but I think she's messing with peoples grades..." the rest of the study break Kurt and Risty were discussing the evils of Miss Westin.  
  
Evan looked at Kurt's watch/image inducer.  
  
"Hey, I gotta go, Auntie O said she'd pick me up after my exam. Have fun guys!"  
  
Rogue picked up Kurt's chip bag, bunched it into a ball, and threw it at Evan as he made his way out of the cafeteria to freedom.   
  
~~~~  
  
Risty is the coolest! Why must she be Mystique? Why!? Hmm... maybe she's not Mystique all the time...maybe Mystique only poses as Risty when she's not around, like when Risty went to England...hmm. 


	6. It Ends

Disclaimer: I own the X-Men! You see, I bought them from a guy who said he owned the rights to X-Men Evolution, but the rest of Marvel seems to not remember the guy buying the rights from them so right now there's this big court battle going on...yeah, I wish.  
  
Shout outs: Katterree Fengari- its that funny? Thank you! *sniffles, and wipes eyes* I've now gotten two 'lol's.   
  
Yuri- dude, thanks. I asked my mom how to spell it and she told me the wrong way. I told her this after I saw your review and she says she never told me the wrong way to spell it. It must have been that clone, the one that spells things wrong, of her that's been running around ...   
  
**Attention Everyone! I misspelled porcupine! Its really spelled Stachelschwein! My bad.**  
  
Taineyah- you reviewed again! You're the only one that's done that! Keep doing it! Yeah, they all hope they pass too, but you never know...  
  
tenshiamanda- Risty rules! Yup, she does have cool hair.*Image of myself with that hair style pops into head. I shudder.* Lets leave the cool hair to Risty.  
  
Chapter 6: It Ends  
  
10:30. The second exam had started.  
  
Kitty was chewing her nails to bits. Mr. Lewis noticed this and as he put her final in front of her said "Don't worry Kitty. If you studied you will do fine. Just remember what we did in class."  
  
Kitty still felt nervous but she stopped biting her nails and skipped to the last page of the exam where Mr. Lewis had a extra page of paper for the essay. *Might as well do the hardest part first.* Kitty thought and began to write.  
  
Risty and Kurt were sitting next to each other, showing Miss Westin that they were aware of her conspiracy against students with accents. After Miss Westin slapped their exams in front of them, Kurt skimmed it over to see what it was like. *Its not just Risty and me she has a problem with, it's the whole sophmore class! The exam was made up of the hardest material of the course, which also was what they had spent the least amount of time on in class. *Most of this stuff wasn't even mentioned in the study guide she gave us!* Kurt hoped that the Professor wouldn't be to disappointed when he failed this exam.  
  
*You are going to pass this exam. You are prepared for it, there is no way you can fail it* Scott smiled to himself. *Yeah, keep telling yourself that buddy.* He looked over at Jean. She looked as stress free as if this was just a quiz. *Maybe she could tell me the answers telepathically...no, bad Scott, bad. I've got to do this on my own* Mr. Rooster gave Scott his final and after he read the first question he began repeating *You are going to pass this exam...*  
  
Rogue stared blankly down at her exam. It had been to whole minutes and she still had not started on it. There were to many noises. A fly was buzzing around the ceiling. Mark, who sat next to her, was clicking his pen. April, who was in front of her, was softly humming to herself. Someone in the back of the room was sniffling. Mr. Garth kept shuffling papers at his desk. The clock was going tick, tick, tick...*Ah'm going crazy* Rogue picked up her final and brought it closer to her eyes, trying to focus. That didn't help. She put the papers back down.   
  
*You can do this. Relax.* Rogue started to breath as slowly as possible. She closed her eyes. Opening them, she picked up her pencil and put down a C by the first question. *Thank Gawd the exam is multiple choice.* Rogue continued down the page and when she didn't know the answer she just put down letter D, 'none of the above'. When she had finished the exam the exam she checked it again, making sure she had done every problem. Then she got up and handed the exam in. Looking around she realized she was the last one to finish. *Ya guys just wait and see who gets the better grade* she thought as she sat back down and let loose a sigh of relief.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I have now had my somewhat pitiful revenge on my Freshmen Comp & Lit teacher. She was a meanie when it came to tests and grades. No, her name was not Miss Westin, but its pretty darn close. Luckily she does not teach at my school anymore and is off terrorizing (or being terrorized) by other ill-fated students.  
  
Anywho, I think I'm almost done this fic. About two more short chapters and then I start on another one. So be looking out for other FF's by me. Thank you all for your support. God bless.  
  
~:b~  
  
roguehobbit 


	7. Freedom

Disclaimer: If I owned the X-Men this story would not be a fan fiction, now would it? It would be an episode. A rather odd episode, but still legally an episode. It's not. More's the pity.  
  
  
  
Shout outs: Taineyah -yes, Kurt's teacher is mean. If you want to beat the model of Miss Westin I'm afraid I can't help you. I don't know where she went. All I know is she's away from me (Thank God). But if you want to track her down, be my guest. Those people come to get you too!!? Wow! 'Cept I get the padded room treatment and the strait jacket! You get off easy. Thanks for reviewing 3 times!  
  
Chapter 7: Freedom  
  
The 15 minutes after the exams the hallways were filled with goodbyes, see you next years, last minute signing of yearbooks, hugs, kisses, exchanging of phone numbers, e-mail addresses and screen names. When Kitty finally got outside to the parking lot Scott was the only one there.  
  
"There you are, do you know where the others are?"  
  
"I don't know where Rogue or Kurt is, but I saw Jean with Duncan."  
  
A scowl crossed Scotts face at that name.  
  
*Like, if he wants Jean to stop dating Duncan he should totally make a move.* Kitty got in to the back of Scotts car and started looking at what people had wrote in her yearbook. Scott continued to lean against his car with his arms crossed.  
  
Rogue and Risty came out of the school together laughing at something, then Risty waved at Scott and Kitty and sprinted to her own car. Rogue walked over to them.  
  
"How did Chemistry and German go?"  
  
Scott didn't notice the question, he was so intent on thinking about the Jean/Duncan dilemma. Kitty looked up from her yearbook.  
  
"I was really worried about it, but I think I did alright. I tried my best."  
  
"Ya will have to thank Kurt for all his help." Rogue sat down in the front passenger seat. It was better for all concerned that Rogue had space.  
  
"Yeah, what's taking him so long anyway?"  
  
Rogue turned around in her seat to face Kitty. "I last saw him with Amanda."  
  
"That would explain him being late." Kitty said with a smile. Amanda was Kurt's girlfriend.  
  
Kurt came out a few seconds later and immediately wanted to know how Kitty did on her German exam.  
  
"I don't have the grade or anything yet, but I think I passed."  
  
Rogue turned around again. "Kitty ya always pass." Kurt added "You don't just pass, you pass vith flying colors!"  
  
  
  
Jean eventually showed up and said to no one in particular, "I'm going to miss this school year."  
  
Rogue heaved a sigh of disgust and everyone who was not already in the car got in.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Only one more chapter after this one!! So if you want shout outs in this story you have to review this chapter!! If you review the last chapter I will carry the shout outs to my next story. So be on the look out for my next FF!  
  
~:b~  
  
roguehobbit 


	8. The Results

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. Marvel should give me co-ownership though, for all the publicity I've given them. And for the people I've persuaded to buy their merchandise (lol, sorry Stormheart). I should at least be paid for all the money I'm getting for them! It's only fair.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Taineyah- 4 times! You get a medal! *hands you medal*  
  
StormHeart- 2 times! What do you mean Kitty seems familiar? Of course it's a coincidence! *whistles innocently* Hehehe.  
  
Astra- that was my sentiment exactly when I began this fan fiction. I was in an evil and vindictive mood and wanted to make some people suffer along with me...Why I choose the X-Men...I haven't a clue.  
  
Auramistealia- thank you for reviewing without having to be bribed! And I know you must be very confused and stuff since you've never read or seen anything X-Men, so your reading and reviewing is much appreciated! No, I don't think shipping me to Sprinfield Mental Hospital will be necessary...  
  
And Georgia Peach- thank you for putting this story in your favorites.  
  
Chapter 8: The Results  
  
A week later their report cards came in. Kitty had retrieved the mail and when she yelled "The report cards are here!" she was mobbed. Kitty used her phasing ability to remove herself from the five other students then took her report card out of the pile. Then she handed the rest to Rogue. No one dared mob her. Rogue took hers and then passed out the rest.  
  
Evan ripped open his and scanned the grades. Then there was a loud "Woohooo! No summer school for me!" and Evan rushed off to show his Aunt.  
  
Jean slowly opened hers, glanced at it, smiled and asked Scott what he had gotten.  
  
"I passed everything. Chemistry barely, but I passed. I got a low B on the exam. What did you get?  
  
"The normal." That meant straight A's.  
  
Kitty shoved her report card at Kurt. "I can't look, check it for me."  
  
Kurt carefully opened it and looked at the grades for the quarter and for the exams.  
  
"Vell Miss. Pryde, I'm disappointed in you. You got all A's in your classes but..."  
  
"BUT WHAT!!?  
  
"You got a 86% on the German exam."  
  
"YES YES YES!!!" Kitty yelled at the top of her lungs and started jumping around.  
  
"What did you get Kurt?" Rogue dodged as Kitty went skipping by, oblivious to how close she'd come to bowling Rogue over.  
  
"The normal assortment of B's and C's. I failed the English exam but not the class."  
  
"That's great Kurt. Want to know what Ah got?"  
  
"Vhat you get?"  
  
"Like you, the average B's, C's and a few A's but my Geometry grade went up. It was a D- last quarter and it's a C now."  
  
"Vow! That's vonderful Rogue!"  
  
"Yeah." Rogue smiled a genuine smile. "Ah think Ah'm going to frame it."  
  
Kitty came skipping back into the room and plopped down on the couch with Kurt.  
  
"Kurt if I haven't already said so, thank you, thank you, thank you, like, a hundred times!"  
  
"It vas no problem." Kurt lied.  
  
~~~~~~~   
  
Well that's the end of this FF. I'm currently working on three others so keep a look out. Thank you guy's for all your support. So far 18 reviews and no flames! I feel loved. Happy Independence Day everyone!!!   
  
~:b~  
  
roguehobbit 


End file.
